


Don't go

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Jim’s wife and getting kidnapped by one of his enemies, but all goes well and Jim comforts you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- By all means, you can do whatever you want, love - he hissed emphasizing the last word.

Closing your eyes you took a deep breath to calm down. You knew he was pissed off, you knew you should've shut your mouth before he erupts. You both could, in fact, shut your mouths. But you were too determined to go to a concert, and he was determined to keep you safe at all cost. Even the cost of your freedom.

\- Am I locked in here, James? - you asked ignoring his sarcasm, but he didn't respond, instead, he started pacing around evidently trying to stay calm.

You couldn't blame him, you knew how it'll be look like after all, living with a global criminal, living with Jim Moriarty. Even before you said "yes" to him, you've been warned. But you were you, the same strong person as he was: stubborn, determined, always wanting to get things your way. But maybe you weren't ready for such a different life?

\- It's my favorite band, and I've never seen them live - you said calmly - Can I just go guarded by your minions? I doubt...

\- I said NO!

His scream was probably heard in a whole mansion. It was unexpected. You took a step back immediately. You knew he would never hit you or hurt you in any physical way, but he was scary when he was acting like that, so... unpredictable.

\- No, no, no... - he shook his head, and you saw concern in his eyes - Can't you just understand? This place is too open, too public. You would be an easy target. 

He walked to you, and placed his hand on your cheek. His eyes was studying your face, concentrated and thoughtful as always. You sighed knowing that he's right. You couldn't go there, unless you wanted to be killed.

\- Alright, I'll throw out the ticket.

\- Good girl.

It was an open space, he was right, too many people, too many opportunities. Loud as hell, the band has already started to play. You were sitting in a car, outside the area where people was having a good time. You opened the door and let the music fill the space. You were alone, probably in trouble, coz you were pretty sure that by that time Jim had figured out where you went. But it wasn't exactly a disobedience. You gave your ticket to some chick who didn't manage to buy it on time and you placed the car on a hillock, beside the scene. Not a good sight, there were a bunch of trees around you, but at least you could heard songs loud and clear. You could bet Jim's minions were somewhere around to protect you. You made yourself more comfortable and closed your eyes.

A break from a complex life you had with your lovely Irish man was disturbed by a man, who covered your mouth with a cloth. A chloroform instantly put you to sleep.


	2. Wish you were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the second part is finally done. It took me some time, but I made it. ;)  
> Be aware, violence is coming!

You woke up in a totally darkness. Your head was dizzy and you felt a little bit sick so you tried not to move too quickly. You sat and examined your body but luckily you didn't find any wounds. Your eyes were slowly adapting to the darkness and you started to realise where you were. Some kind of small cell, probably empty storage, smelled like a wet wood.The place wasn't totally dark as you thought, in front of you was a small crack where the light broke in. You involuntarily tried to move toward it but you were stopped by someone's voice. It was coming behind the crack.

\- Let's see how our kitten doing.

You heared a lock clicked and you were flooded by a plenty of lights.

\- Get up! - the man shouted at you and brutally grasped your arm. Drawn upwards, you clumsily stood up. You looked at him but you couldn't really see his face against the light. You realised he said something to you but your stomach started whirling and there were only two things you were focused on now: don't pass out and don't puke.

\- Are you deaf?! - he screamed in your ear. Your heart started racing in your chest and you couldn't calm down. You were pushed on the wall behind you and you heared another voice coming from the room outside your cell.

\- Don't break her too much. We need her alive!

\- I know, it's not my fault, she's sooo fragile, she asks for it! - your offender shouted back and came closer to you. You pressed to the wall wishing it could swallow you up so you could disappear from here.

\- I asked you, if you _need_ anything - he chuckled mockingly.

\- Yeah, my gun - you hissed back. Your head just stopped spining around and even though your heart was still on the race, you were finally able to find your strenght again. You looked behind the man and saw a possibility. Not to run, no, it would be ineffective, there was another man, probably armed. But there was something else. _There's always something else, you just need to find it._ That's what Jim taught you.

\- You want a gun, well?! - he was stil mocking at you, way over enjoying the control he had on you - Something like mine? - he moved his vest sport revealing the gun inserted into his jeans. You didn't hesitated, you reached and grabbed the gun. It was quick and unexpected move, before he reacted in any way, you jumped to the right corner of the cell and deprotected the weapon.

\- You stupid bitch! - he yelled at you, alerting the other guy, but that was the only thing he managed to do before you shoot him down. You quickly directed your gun to the door waiting for another guy to show up. But no one came and you could hear the awful silence filled by your heart taking another round of the race. You slowly walked to the open door.

An unexpected strike in your stomach caused you collapse, you dropped the gun and faltered behind. Someone hit you the second time and you fell on the floor. You covered your head as you felt another hit and another and another... The man was constantly kicking you everywhere until you vomited under yourself. The man cursed and kicked you the last time in your stomach, and you choked on the air.

\- My god... - it was your only reaction to what happened. Your opponent slammed the door loudly as he left, leaving you in the darkness with the dead man. You curled up praying to everything above to erase the pain and stop this nighmare.


End file.
